Renji Abarai/Image Gallery
Renji Anime Images Profile Images E320 Renji Mugshot.png|Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division. Ep16RenjiAbarai.png|Renji. Ep30RenjiAbarai.png|Renji at a Lieutenant meeting. Ep30RenjiAbarai2.png|Renji Abarai in the Soul Society. Ep234RenjiProfile.png|Renji. RenjiEpisode363.png|Renji, seventeen months later. Ep119RenjiForeheadTattoos.png|Renji's tattoos. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep15ByakuyaRenjiAppear.png|Renji appears in Karakura Town to retrieve Rukia alongside Byakuya. Ep16RenjiAttacksRukia.png|Renji attacks Rukia. Ep16RenjiAppears.png|Renji calls out to Rukia. Ep16RenjiSlashes.png|Renji slashes his sword in front of Rukia. Ep16RenjiWantsIchigo.png|Renji wants Ichigo. Ep16RenjiSlashesRukia.png|Renji slashes Rukia's face. Ep16RenjiThreatensRukia.png|Renji threatens Rukia. Ep16RenjiDefeatsUryū.png|Renji defeats Uryū. Ep16IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo stops Renji from killing Uryū. Ep16RenjiStudiesBlade.png|Renji studies Ichigo's blade. Ep16IchigoBlocksRenji.png|Renji battle Ichigo. Ep16RenjiStandsOver.png|Renji stands over an injured Ichigo. Ep16IchigoSlices.png|Ichigo slices Renji's chin. Ep16RenjiLaughs.png|Renji laughs at Ichigo's actions. Ep16RenjiShikaiStabsIchigo.png|Renji injures Ichigo. Ep17RenjiRealStrength.png|Renji shows his true strength. Ep17RukiaStrugglesRenji.png|Rukia struggles with Renji. Ep17RukiaStallsRenji.png|Rukia tries to stall Renji. Ep17RenjiWounded.png|Ichigo wounds Renji. Ep17IchigoOverwhelmsRenji.png|Renji is overwhelmed by Ichigo. Ep17BladeSliced.png|Ichigo's blade is sliced. Ep17RenjiGrabsRukia.png|Renji slams Rukia back. Ep17Leaving.png|The three Shinigami leave. Ep18RenjiBeratesRikichi.png|Renji giving out to Rikichi. Ep18RenjiVisitsRukia.png|Renji visiting Rukia while she is in jail. Soul Society arc Ep32RukiaRenjiInuzuri.png|Renji and Rukia when they were kids in Rukongai Ep32YoungRukiaRenji.png|Renji and Rukia as kids Ep32Leaving.png|Renji and Rukia during their Academy days Ep32Decision.png|Renji and Rukia when they were younger Ep46Shakkahō2.png|Renji Abarai uses Shakkahō during a lesson. Ep46RenjiExplosion.png|Renji causes an explosion at the Academy while attempting Kidō Ep46Shakkahō3.png|Momo, Renji and Izuru Kira use Shakkahō against a large Hollow. Ep46IzuruRenjiMomoProtectHisagi.png|Renji with Kira and Momo protecting Hisagi from a Hollow during their time in the academy Ep23RenjiLeavesRukiaInSenzaikyū.png|Renji leaves Rukia in the Shrine of Penitence. Ep23RenjiTalksToAizen.png|Aizen questions Renji about the nature of Rukia's execution. Ep30IchigoRushesRenji.png|Ichigo charges at Renji. Ep30IchigoAttacksRenji.png|Renji crosses blades with Ichigo. Ep30RenjiBattlesIchigo.png|Renji battles Ichigo again. Ep30RenjiIchigoClash.png|Renji vs. Ichigo Ep31RenjiShikaiZabimaru.png|Renji's Zabimaru in Shikai. Ep30RenjiUnleashesZabimaru.png|Renji extends Zabimaru. Ep31RenjiLeapsInAir.png|Renji leaps into the air. Ep31IchigoAttacksRenji.png|Renji being attacked by Ichigo Ep31RenjiEvadesIchigosStrike.png|Renji dodges Ichigo's attack. Ep31RenjiReadiesStrike.png|Renji prepares to cut down Ichigo. Ep31ZabimaruBreaks.png|thumb|'Zabimaru' is shattered. Ep32Anguish.png|Renji is defeated. Ep32RenjiBegsIchigo.png|Renji begs Ichigo to save Rukia. Ep34MomoRenji.png|Injured Renji with Momo Ep42ZabimaruOverRenji.png|Zabimaru demands that Renji recover faster. Ep48ZabimaruManifests.png|Renji and Zabimaru Ep51RenjiYoruichiTalk.png|Renji and Yoruichi Ep52SenkaOnRenji.png|Byakuya attempts to use Senka on Renji. Ep52RenjiFightsByakuya.png|Renji fights Byakuya Ep52ByakuyaRenjisBankai.png|Renji's Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru attacking Byakuya Ep52HihiōZabimaru.png|Renji and his Bankai. Ep52RenjiBankai.png|Renji fights Byakuya with his Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru Ep52RenjiTrapped.png|Renji caught by Byakuya 6 point prison Ep52ByakuyaDefeatsRenji.png|Renji defeated by Byakuya Ep53HanatarōHealsRenji.png|Renji being healed by Hanatarō Ep54RenjiArrives.png|Renji arrives. Ep54RenjiFlees.png|Renji runs away with Rukia in his arms. Ep55RenjiBeratesRukia.png|Renji carrying Rukia Ep63IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts Byakuya and Renji. Arrancar arc Ep114HitsugayaTeamArrives.png|Renji and the rest of Hitsugaya's team arrive. Renji, requesting Ikkaku to train him..jpg|Renji requesting Ikkaku train him. RenjiVSIkkaku.jpg|Renji with Ikkaku 120Renji vs. Yylfordt.png|Renji and his Bankai vs. Yylfordt Granz. Ep120RenjiVsYylfordt.png|Renji vs. Yylfordt Renji is coerced into doing chores by Urahara.png|Renji is coerced into doing chores by Kisuke Urahara. The Mod Souls save Renji from Patros.png|The Mod Souls save Renji from Patros. Ururu offering chad and renji cake.jpg|Ururu offering Renji and Chad cake Hueco Mundo arc Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. RenjixRukia2.jpg|Renji shows up in Hueco Mundo with Rukia. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Menos Forest. Ep150RenjisFlame.png|Renji uses Kidō to create a light. Ep150FivePaths.png|Renji and his friends separate down different paths. Ep153RenjiSlammed.png|Dondochakka slams Renji into the ground. Ep159Espada8Appears.png|Szayelaporro Granz appears. Ep159RenjiBankaiDestroyed.png|Renji's Bankai is destroyed. Ep162MedazeppiAttacked.png|Medazeppi is defeated by Uryū. 163Renji blocks.png|Renji protecting Uryū from Szayelaporro's Fracción. Ep162ZabimaruSurroundsSzayelaporro.png|Renji entrapping Szayelaporro Granz with Zabimaru Ep164Shakkahō.png|Renji charging a shot of red fire against Szayelaporro. Ep164RenjiUryuVsSzayelaporro.png|Szayelaporro heals himself. Ep191IkebanaClub.png|Renji in the Ikebana Club. Ep192CalligraphyClub.png|Renji and the other members of the Calligraphy Club. Ep193ClonesRubble.png|Uryū and Renji clones. E193 Renji scolds Dondochakka.png|Renji angrily gives out to Dondochakka for attacking him. Ep193 Pesche Dondochakka Renji and clone.png|Renji, Pesche and Dondochakka realize that Pesche's clones are wearing trousers instead of a loincloth. Ep193TeatroDeTitere6.png|Renji's Voodoo Doll. Ep199RenjiUryuPoisoned.png|Renji and Uryū are poisoned by Mayuri's Bankai. 200Uryu and Renji cover.png|Renji and Ishida "cover" their eyes. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep273ReiatsuRopes.png|Yammy Llargo is bound with Renji uses Reiatsu Ropes on him. Ep273ReiatsuRopes2.png|Renji links the segments while using Reiatsu Ropes. RenjiVsYammy.png|Renji fighting Yammy. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Rukia and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362JackieRenjiSplitScreen.png|Jackie and Renji. Ep363JackieKicksRenji.png|Jackie kicks Renji. Ep363RenjiJackie.png|Renji talks with Jackie. Ep363RenjiAttacksJackie.png|Renji hits Jackie. Ep363RenjiFacesJackie.png|Renji faces Jackie. Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami watch on. Ep366RukiaObjects.png|Rukia objects to the idea Ichigo would betray Soul Society. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kūgo's coffin. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64RenjiArrivesAtKarakuraHigh.png|Renji arrives at Karakura High School. Ep64RenjiTeased.png|Renji is teased. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Renji watches as Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65RirinOnPhone.png|Ichigo talks to Ririn over Renji's phone. Ep65WeNeedPhone.png|Ichigo, Uryū and Renji being held back by Jinta and Ururu. 66Ichigo, Renji, and Uryu discuss.png|Renji, Uryū and Ichigo in the museum. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo and Renji are caught struggling. Ep67PointingFingers.png|The group blame each other. Renji and Ichigo arguing.jpg|Renji and Ichigo argue. Ep64RenjisGigai.png|Renji leaving his Gigai. Ichigo&Renji back2back.jpg|Ichigo and Renji find their Gigai slumped beside each other. Noba's power.jpg|Renji tries to attack Noba. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Renji and co visit Uryū in hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Ep72WaterGrabsHand.png|Water begins to encircle Renji's wrist. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji and Ichigo surrounded by water columns. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|The group is attacked. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo are caught. Ep83KurodoRenjiYoshi.png|Renji fights Yoshi. Ep82BittoRenji.png|Renji is surrounded by bitto. Tessai interrupts the discussion.png|Tessai interrupts them. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Episode88WatchingHumanBoy.png|Renji watches the boy he saved recover. Ep89GesellAttacksGroup.png|Renji and his friends are attacked by Gesell. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens to Ugaki. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help Renji and Ichigo. Renji faces off against Gesell.png|Renji uses Bankai on Gesell. Episode97RenjiHitsugayaRangiku.png|Hitsugaya, Renji and Rangiku in the forest. Episode98RenjiRevealed.png|Hitsugaya is fooled into attacking Renji. Ep100Sai.png|Renji uses Bakudō #1 Sai. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Uryū after his fight with Yoshi. Episode108RenjiStopsRukia.png|Renji stops Rukia from interfering in the fight. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109RenjiPromoted.png|Renji is promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal.png|Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal. ByakuyaRenjiTalk.png|Byakuya gives Renji sole responsibility for the search of Ichigo and Rukia. Renji Abarai & Ikkaku Madarame vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba and Shuhei Hisagi.png|Renji and Iba. Iba questions Renji's motives.png|Iba questions Renji's motives. Ep186TeaCeremonyClub.png|Renji and the other members of the Tea Ceremony Club. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Byakuya appears.png|Byakuya appears behind Renji. 230Renji calls.png|Renji calls out to Byakuya. Ep230UkitakeByakuyaRealize.png|thumb|190px|right|The Gotei 13 realize the dangerous situation they are in with Muramasa as an enemy. Ep231RenjiRukiaAmbushed.png|Renji and Rukia are ambushed by Sode no Shirayuki. Ep231RenjiRukiaRun.png|Renji and Rukia run in the chaos. 231Gonryomaru and Kazeshini attack.png|Rukia and Renji face off against Kazeshini and Gonryōmaru. 231Sode no Shirayuki attacks.png|Sode no Shirayuki attacks Rukia and Renji with Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. 232Renji greets.png|Renji greets Rukia. 232Rukia punches.png|Rukia punches Renji. 232Renji tells.png|Renji tells Rukia to not worry. 234Renji states.png|Renji states there has to be a clue somewhere. 234Renji encounters.png|Renji encounters Saru and Hebi. 234Renji is approached.png|Renji is approached by Saru and Hebi. 234Saru and Hebi manifest.png|Saru and Hebi manifest Zabimaru before Renji. 234Renji asks.png|Renji asks Saru and Hebi why they are doing this. 234Renji asks if this is so.png|Renji asks Saru if this is so. 235Renji blocks.png|Renji blocks Hebi's attack. 235Renji and Hebi clash.png|Renji clashes with Hebi. 235Renji stands.png|A panting Renji stands in the hole in the wall. 235Renji glows.png|Renji glows with red Reiatsu. 235Zabimaru grinds.png|The segments of Zabimaru grind across Renji's blade. 235Saru moves.png|Saru moves in front of Renji. 235Renji leans.png|Renji leans on his sword for support. 235Renji points.png|Renji points his Zanpakutō at Saru and Hebi. 235Hebi slaps.png|Hebi slaps Renji with his tail. 235Hebi slams.png|Hebi slams Renji into the ground. 235Hebi prepares.png|Hebi prepares to cut down Renji. 235Renji blocks Hebi's attack.png|Renji blocks Hebi's attack. 235Renji states.png|Renji states that he only wishes to become stronger. 235Renji successfully releases.png|Renji successfully releases Zabimaru. 236Renji proclaims.png|Renji proclaims he will destroy Saru and Hebi. 236Renji leaps.png|Renji leaps from building to building. 236Renji uses.png|Renji uses Bakudō #4. Hainawa. Ep236Shakkahō.png|Renji uses Shakkahō against Zabimaru. Ep236Shakkahō2.png|Renji uses many Shakkahō blasts against Zabimaru. 236Renji uses Shakkaho.png|Renji uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō. 236Energy blast explodes.png|'Hadō #31. Shakkahō' explodes in Renji's hands. 236Renji learns.png|Renji learns Saru and Hebi are still alive within his Zanpakutō and have come to their senses. 236Renji asks.png|Renji asks Saru and Hebi what they mean. 237Renji walks.png|Renji walks into the room with Saru and Hebi. 237Renji arrives.png|Renji arrives at the meeting. 237Renji states.png|Renji states he will get Hebi food later. 237Renji slides.png|Renji slides across the table to Unohana. 237Frog leaps.png|A frog leaps onto Renji's face. 241Renji grabs.png|Renji grabs Ichigo by the collar. Ep241Shakkahō.png|Renji uses Shakkahō in battle against Byakuya. Ep241Hainawa.png|Renji uses Hainawa on Byakuya. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe that has Byakuya betrayed them. 241Ichigo informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office.png|Renji and Rukia enter Byakuya's office. 241Byakuya pins.png|Byakuya pins Renji's blade under his own. 241Renji attacks.png|Renji attacks Byakuya. 241Renji prepares.png|Renji prepares Hadō #31. Shakkahō in his hand. Renji clashes with Byakuya.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. 241Renji appears.png|Renji appears behind Byakuya. 241Byakuya blocks.png|Byakuya blocks Renji's attack. 241Renji clashes.png|Renji clashes with Byakuya. 241Rukia sees.png|Rukia sees Renji fall to the ground in front of her. 241Keigun appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and the Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo, Renji & Rukia confront Byakuya and Senbonzakura. Ep243TeamKarakura.png|Renji and his friends. 244Rukia and Renji emerge.png|Rukia and Renji emerge from the rubble. 245Renji grabs.png|Renji grabs Rukia's sleeve. 245Cloud moves.png|The cloud of poisonous gas moves toward Rukia and Renji. 248Doll towers.png|A giant Chappy doll towers over Sōkyoku Hill. 254Renji apologizes.png|Renji apologizes for taking so long to arrive. 254Renji retracts.png|Renji retracts Zabimaru. 254Renji reunites.png|Renji reunites with Byakuya. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Renji and Rukia relax with the other 6th Division members.png|Renji and Rukia relax with the 6th Division members. 256Rukia asks.png|Rukia asks Renji why he is not going to greet Byakuya. 256Renji says.png|Renji says he has been looking for Byakuya. 256Renji informs.png|Renji informs Byakuya that they must assign the next Seireitei guard duties. Renji arrives before the group.png|Renji arrives before the group. Renji Abarai vs. Boomerang Toju.png|Renji vs. Boomerang Tōjū. Renji hit in the back with the Toju's boomerang.png|Renji is hit by the Tōjū's weapon. 258Renji sheathes.png|Renji sheathes his sword. 258Ichigo encounters.png|Ichigo encounters Renji and Saru in the park. 258Renji, Saru, and Hebi return.png|Renji, Saru, and Hebi return to Soul Society. 263Renji sees.png|Renji sees Saru and Hebi wrote an insult on the table instead of writing their letters. 263Renji leaps.png|Renji leaps out of his bath after the water becomes scalding hot. 265Hisagi and Renji discuss.png|Hisagi and Renji discuss the recent dwindling in Tōjū activity. 265Renji expresses.png|Renji expresses relief at the Zanpakutō spirit and Tōjū incidents finally being over with the vanishing of Muramasa's Reiatsu. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Ichigo and Renji spar. Ep317ByakuyasTeamReturns.png|Byakuya and the others return from the Senkaimon. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Renji is present as Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320MayuriBeginsDiscussion.png|Mayuri begins the discussion. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Ep320ShinigamiEvade.png|Renji and Rukia evade the cloud of ash. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Renji joins Nozomi's barbeque. Renji arrives to assist Sado.png|Renji comes to Sado's aid. Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Renji assists Sado against his own Reigai copy. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. E330 Renji before Unohana, Yamamoto.png|Renji is given orders from Yamamoto. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|The Shinigami protect Nozomi. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji and co try to cheer up Ichigo. Renj and Rukia bow to Unohana.png|Renji and Rukia bow to Unohana as she walks outside. Ep332ReigaiByakuyaAttacking.png|Reigai-Byakuya continues his relentless attack. Ep333Fire.png|Renji and Rukia look out for Ichigo. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Listening as Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 5 Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 5. Bleach Vol. 8 Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 8. Bleach Vol. 57 Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 57. Bleach Vol. 77 Cover.png|Renji and Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Volume 77. Bleach Viz Season 2 Box Set Cover.png|Renji and Ichigo on the cover of the Season 2 box set. Bleach Complete Series 4.png|Renji and Byakuya on the cover of the fourth complete series box set. Bleach Complete Series 8.png|Renji on the cover of the eighth complete series box set. Music Covers Bleach Memories of Nobody OST.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Senna, and Ganryū on the cover of the Bleach: Memories of Nobody OST. Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach The Hell Verse OST.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, Kokutō, and Shuren on the cover of the Bleach: The Hell Verse OST. Bleach Beat Collection S1V2.png|Renji on the cover of the second volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Breathless Collection V3.png|Renji and Zabimaru on the cover of the third Bleach Breathless Collection volume. Bleach B Station S1V1.png|Renji and Rukia on the cover of the first volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V3.png|Renji, Orihime, Ukitake, and Sōgyo no Kotowari on the cover of the first volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Renji Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc 65Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Chapter 65 Soul Society arc MangaVolume11Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Volume 11. 96Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Chapter 96. 99Cover.png|Renji and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 99. 118Cover.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 118. 137Cover.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 137. 140Cover.png|Renji and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. 140Senka1.png|Byakuya attempts to use Senka on Renji. 140Senka2.png|Renji blocks Byakuya's attempt to use Senka on him. 141Cover.png|Renji and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 141. Ch142Pg10Rikujōkōrō.png|Byakuya uses Rikujōkōrō on Renji. 143Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 143. 155Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Uryū, Hisagi, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 155. 162Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 162. 173Cover.png|Renji and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 173 174Cover.png|Renji and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 174. 175Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 175. 182Cover.png|Renji and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 193Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya. 195Strike Force arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. 197Cover.png|Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika on the cover of Chapter 197. 200Cover.png|Renji, his fellow Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town, and the attacking Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 200. 204Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 204. 211Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Chapter 211. 232Cover.png|Renji and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 239Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Urahara, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 239. Hueco Mundo arc 247Cover.png|Renji, his friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. Ch248Pg8Shakkahō1.png|Renji uses Shakkahō in Las Noches. Ch248Pg8Shakkahō2.png|Renji's small Shakkahō spell. 250Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, Rukia, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 252Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 256Cover.png|Renji and Dondochakka on the cover of Chapter 256. 265Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 265. 275Cover.png|Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 275 Ch275Pg15Shakkahō.png|Renji uses Shakkahō on both himself and Szayelaporro. 286Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 286. 288Cover.png|Renji, Uryū, and Szayelaporro on the cover of Chapter 288. 301Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, and Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 301. -99Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 328Cover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Sado, Ikkaku, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 328. 379Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter 379. 387Cover.png|Renji and his friends on the cover of Chapter 387. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 460Shinigami appear.png|Renji and the other Shinigami arrive in the Human World. 461Ichigo reunites.png|Ichigo reunites with his Shinigami friends. 465Cover.png|Renji, Jackie, Ikkaku, and Moe on the cover of Chapter 465. 465Renji defeats.png|Renji defeats Jackie with Zabimaru's hilt. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 495Mask attacks.png|Mask De Masculine attacks Renji. 502Renji attacks.png|Renji attacks Äs Nödt. 502Defeated Renji.png|Renji is defeated by Mask. 515Rukia and Renji lie.png|Rukia and Renji lying in the recovery room after their defeat by the Wandenreich. 517Senjumaru holds.png|Renji is collected by Senjumaru Shutara for transport to the Royal Palace. 520Renji withstands.png|Renji withstands one of Tenjirō's punches. 521Ichigo and Renji feel.png|Ichigo and Renji notice the empowering effects of the food. 522Nimaiya pranks.png|Renji and Ichigo being pranked by Ōetsu. 523Asauchi attack.png|Ichigo and Renji are set upon by the Asauchi. 545Rukia and Renji train.png|Renji training with Rukia. 564Soo Zabimaru.png|Renji's full Bankai, Sōō Zabimaru. 564Hihio.png|Renji uses Hihiō. 564Orochio.png|Renji uses Orochiō. 564Soo Zabimaru, Zaga Teppo.png|Renji uses Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō. 564Mask crumbles.png|Renji incinerates Mask with Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō. 585Renji tells.png|Renji tells Ichigo to go after Yhwach. 585Shinigami arrive.png|Renji prepares to take on the Sternritter with the other Shinigami. 586Gotei 13 vs. Sternritter.png|Renji and the other Shinigami prepare to fight the Quincy: Vollständig-empowered Sternritter. 587Renji attacks.png|Renji attacks Bazz-B. 612Shinji and Renji discuss.png|Renji and Shinji discuss the latter's injuries. 613Rukia and Renji charge.png|Renji and Rukia charge orbs with Reiatsu. 614Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Chapter 614. 624Sternritter help.png|Renji works to create the doorway alongside the recruited Sternritter. 628Renji saves.png|Renji saves Yūshirō Shihōin from falling to his death. 629Shinigami move out.png|Renji moves toward the center of the palace alongside the other Shinigami. 647Shinigami advance.png|Renji and the others approach the center of the palace. 680Yhwach departs.png|Renji and Rukia watch Yhwach leave the Soul King Palace. 681Yhwach breaks Zabimaru.png|Yhwach breaks Zabimaru when Renji attacks him with it. 682Ichigo and Renji travel.png|Renji and Ichigo travel through the portal. 682Ichigo and Renji attack.png|Renji and Ichigo attack Yhwach. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Colour spread from the final chapter. Databook, Covers and Polls ACBTBAkamaru Jump Winter 2004 Cover.png|Renji on the cover of Akamaru Jump Winter 2004. VIBEs pages 1-3.png|Renji and Ichigo in Bankai on the VIBEs cover. ACBTBCover.png|Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, and Kenpachi on the cover of All Colour But The Black. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Renji and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Renji and the other top 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 1-4.png|Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra as the winners of the top 4 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. THVIBColor Spread 1.png|Renji and the rest of the main cast of Bleach: The Hell Verse. Bleach Resurrected Souls 3.png|Renji and Ichigo on the cover of the third Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Renji Video Clips Zabimaru.gif|Renji's Zanpakutō Zabimaru in Shikai. HikotsuTaihō.gif|Renji's Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru's Hikotsu Taihō technique. Sai.gif|Renji performing Bakudō #1. Sai. HikotsuTaiho02.gif HigaZekkō.gif|Renji's Higa Zekkō. EnhancedHigaZekkō.gif |Renji's Enhanced Higa Zekkō. ReiatsuRopes.gif|Renji uses his Reiatsu Ropes. HihiōZabimaru.gif|Ranji releases Hihiō Zabimaru. Renji Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion Renji and rukia comforting.png|Renji and Rukia attempt to comfort Matsumoto. Renji and the others meet with matsumoto.png|Renji, Nanao and Kyōraku meet with Matsumoto. Matsumoto and the others move inside.png|Matsumoto and the others move inside to discuss Hitsugaya's haori. Byakuya and renji investigating the scene.png|Byakuya and Renji investigate the attack scene. Captains confront hitsugaya.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya. Ichigo's group meets yoruichi and soifon.jpg|Inside the dome. Shinigami vs. menos diamonddust rebellion.jpg|The Shinigami are confronted with a horde of Menos. DDRByakuyaHelps.png|Byakuya protects Ichigo and the others. Renji watches kusaka's defeat.jpg|Renji watches as Kusaka is defeated by Ichigo. The Hell Verse Renji protects Ichigo.png|Gunjō's blow is blocked by Renji's Zanpakutō. Renji pummeled by Garogai.png|Garogai pummels Renji. Garogai emerges from the lava.png|Renji faces off against Garogai. THVRenji uses.png|The Kidō Renji uses to send Ichigo back to the Human World from Hell. Bleach (2018) LARenji.png|Taichi Saotome as Renji Abarai in the 2018 live action film. Video Game Images VCRenji.png|Renji in Bleach: Versus Crusade. HTSRenji.png|Renji in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Category:Images